Camino
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Los Noé y los exorcistas sólo podían ser enemigos, no más. Pero Road Camelot se resistía a aceptarlo. Ella pedía, sólo por una vez, ser el Camino para Allen Walker. Después de todo, eso significaba su nombre.


Disclaimer: Nada de D . Gray-man me pertenece. La historia, esa sí es mía.

Para **b**etsy, y para todo el que guste de esta pareja.

_

* * *

_

_El sonido de los impactos era atronador. Allen se movía como una ráfaga, luchaba con fiereza contra unos akumas nivel dos, y a pesar de ser casi una docena, confiaba en que los vencería. Aún debía reunirse con los otros en Tokio._

_Habían pasado dos largos años desde la irrupción de los Noé al cuartel de la Orden. Años que por una misteriosa razón no había habido más ataques de parte de los del Conde del Milenio. Todo había transcurrido con una tensa y ansiosa calma. Pero al final había terminado, ahora una gran batalla estaba por darse en Japón. En el corazón del Monte Fuji._

_Una bandada de proyectiles iba con dirección a Allen, cuando de pronto todo se detuvo. Los ojos grises del joven fueron cegados por un resplandor como de mil soles, después él no supo más._

_Allen pestañeó para darse cuenta que se encontraba tendido en un lugar a cielo abierto. Una extensión vasta de pasto verde y flores pequeñas: Una pradera. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese paraje? _

_Una risa comenzó a escucharse a sus espaldas. Él se giró, tras sí había un pequeño sitio arbolado. Allen se alertó, conocía a la persona dueña de esas singulares carcajadas. Un nombre le brotó sin poder detenerlo. _

_- Road._

_Si Road Camelot se encontraba ahí era una oportunidad única para intentar apresarla. Si lograba hacerlo y mantenerla en custodia, la Orden tendría más posibilidades de ganar a sus hermanos. Y él de recuperar los días felices para el mundo. Avanzó con sigilo, su ojo izquierdo seguía normal. No había Akumas. Tenía que poner todo su empeño y vencer a la más joven de los Noé. Se adentró con cautela. Las risas cesaron pero entonces escuchó su nombre con claridad. _

_- Walker... – la escuchó decir con cierto pausar casi deletreando la palabra. El joven exorcista entrecerró los ojos._

_Allen caminó con precaución por el sitio aparentemente inofensivo. Intentaba mantenerse en calma a cada paso que daba. Pero la ansiedad era demasiada. Tenía mucho tiempo que no entraba en combate directo con un Noé. Y mucho más tiempo que no la veía. _

_Road Camelot. Los pensamientos de Allen vagaron hasta llegar a ese beso inusitado que había compartido con la menor de los Noé hacía tanto tiempo atrás._

_Al fin llegó al centro del la arboleda, había un pequeño claro y Road, sentada sobre una rama miraba el paisaje a lontananza. Llevaba un vestido de verano, del color de los cielos despejados, y su cabello ligeramente más largo era adornado por un pequeño broche en forma de estrella. Segundos después ella fijaba su atención en él; con gracia bajó del árbol, ni un sólo holán de su vestido ni un simple cabello de su melena oscura se movió de su lugar. Road quedaba unos metros enfrente de Allen. Una sonrisa ladeada le saludó, luego una mirada lenta recorrió su persona._

_Había crecido, le quedaba claro a Allen. Su pecho era más lleno, sus piernas más largas, su cuerpo había perdido ese aspecto infantil. El florecimiento de la juventud se mostraba con esplendor en su silueta. _

_- Te esperaba…- le murmuró. _

_- Escucha Road, no estoy aquí para tus juegos,…- ella encogió los hombros._

_- Sabes, Allen, "Walker" es una palabra que quiere decir "Caminante"… _

_La voz de ella también había cambiado. Era un poco más ronca, y con esa nueva característica por alguna extraña razón Allen sentía que le aletargaba los sentidos. Luego el tono de ella se volvió algo nostálgico._

_- Y aunque fuera por una vez, desearía ser el "Camino" que necesitaras, Allen… Después de todo, "Road" significa eso… - dijo dando un paso hacia él, Allen permaneció quieto.- Dices que estás aquí por mí…_

_- Así es y no me iré hasta llevarte a las celdas de la Orden. – sentenció decidido. _

_- Eso no pasará… Tú no lo harías…- Ella dio un paso más, sus labios se estiraron en otra tenue sonrisa. _

_Un estremecimiento sacudió a Allen al verla que hacía ese gesto tan singular: El de humedecerse con la lengua el labio inferior. El recuerdo de aquel beso, volvió a los pensamientos del exorcista. Allen se amonestó a sí mismo, no debía desconcentrarse._

_- ¿P-Por qué crees que no podría hacerlo? – de pronto la voz le tembló. _

_- Lo sé. Y yo no quiero pelear contigo, sé que tú tampoco lo quieres, Allen…_

_Allen tragó con fuerza, sintió que empezaba a sudar. Ya no estaba tan seguro de que quería._

_Antes de que Allen alcanzara a reaccionar ella se desplazó con vertiginosa velocidad hacia él. El joven exorcista intentó permanecer en guardia pero sus intenciones se fueron al suelo cuando unos brazos delgados se cerraron en su cintura desde sus espaldas._

_- Por qué pelear cuando podríamos hacer cosas igual de intensas, pero más… agradables._

_Él oyó otra vez esa voz grave que le desconcentró de nuevo; y se sintió aún más desconcentrado cuando el respirar de Road cercano a su cuello le produjo otro estremecimiento aún más intenso que el primero. La piel se le erizó cuando ella deslizó las manos por sobre su torso._

_- B-Basta Road… P-Para. – y aunque sus ojos grises se cerraron al contacto lento, todo el cuerpo se le despertó al sentir en su espalda unos montículos suaves y redondos. _

_- Sé que no quieres eso… Allen-kun._

_Tomando los últimos vestigios de raciocinio Allen la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas deteniendo esas caricias que estaban empezando a provocar que su cuerpo le traicionara. No supo cómo pero después la tenía frente a él. Una sonrisa de goce adornaba las facciones femeninas. Allen respiraba con dificultad, sentía toda la piel cosquillearle. Road con labios entreabiertos aspiraba con fuerza, al igual que él. _

_Los ojos de Allen se desplazaron un poco más abajo de sus labios para mirar que el inhalar agitado de Road hacía subir y bajar su pecho. Dos pequeñas y redondas cumbres que Road pegó al tórax masculino. Allen pudo notarlas a cada respirar acelerado que hacía ella. Con eso su sangre se volvió un río vivo que corrió tumultuoso por sus venas. Road forcejeó intentando zafarse pero él aumentó el agarre de sus manos. _

_- N-no te irás…- dijo él sin poder dejar de mirarla_

_El respirar de Allen era intenso, su pecho se movía frenético pues cada inhalada no alcanzaba a satisfacer su necesidad de aire. Entonces Allen Walker se quedó inmóvil cuando Road Camelot, con felinos ojos oscuros y sonrisa melosa, se acercó al él para lamerle uno de los labios y después con boca traviesa besarlo. _

_Allen no soportó otro instante, le soltó las muñecas para apresarla con igual fuerza ahora de la cintura. No podía más, iba a entregarse a ese beso que ella ofrecía y que él ansiaba. El interior de Allen se sacudió de placer al tocar con su lengua la húmeda y caliente de Road. A cada roce, el calor se hacía mayor y la necesidad de más aumentaba._

_Road deslizó sus brazos hacia el cuello de Allen, rodeándolo y acercándolo más a ella. Sin un centímetro que les separara. Allen sentía que ese olor femenino tan único le trastornaba, sus besos le enloquecían y le hacían desear más. El joven se inclinó hacia su cuello besando deseoso esa curvatura delicada. Su mano derecha cobró vida y le proporcionó placer al tocar uno de esos pechos pequeños. Allen sintió como todo el cuerpo de Road se volvía materia ardiente con su tacto._

_Allen, enajenado en ese estado de excitación comenzó a bajar los tirantes de ese pequeño vestido de holanes y luego, con manos temblorosas, dirigió sus dedos a la espalda para bajar el cierre de la prenda. El cuerpo lozano de Road Camelot llenó su visión. Allen la contempló. Un rubor del color de la sangre coloreaba las mejillas femeninas, él las acarició ganándose una sonrisa. Las cumbres expuestas le llamaban para que de nuevo las conquistaran sus manos._

_- Road…- dijo cuando la tumbaba con él al pasto._

_"Camino" Eso significaba Road. Y Allen de pronto tenía el deseo de recorrerlo, de pasearse por ese camino de piel lustrosa y viva. De adorarlo por completo y dejar una marca de su persona allí._

_- Allen, sólo por esta vez… - pidió ella al abrazarlo. - Di que me necesitas…_

_- Te necesito, Road…- le aseguró._

_Road sonrió, era lo único que deseaba escuchar. Al siguiente segundo la menor de los Noé entregaría todo a uno de los odiados enemigos de su estirpe._

_La ropa que faltaba fue desechada. Ya no había nada que se interpusiera en el reclamo urgente de la piel sobre piel. Las piernas delgadas lo envolvieron, los labios entreabiertos y deseosos le llamaron. Allen la besó de nuevo. Con ese nuevo beso todo adquirió vida propia, todo se volvió frenético. El Camino se dejó recorrer generoso por ese ansioso Caminante. Después, una punzada de dolor, un atisbo de lágrimas y una ligera culpa; tres cosas que se disiparon cuando con suavidad el Caminante le entregó al Camino sensaciones gloriosas en cada movimiento cadencioso de su andar. Road soltó un gemido exultante, Allen se apretó con fuerza a ella cuando un gozo puro e intenso estalló en ambos. _

_Minutos después del furor, los ojos entornados de Road se volvieron tristes y a la vez brillantes por la humedad que los anegaba. Con un dejo de dolor en sus facciones, ella tomó el rostro de Allen para en ese instante besar su frente con ternura. Era la despedida, porque sabía que no habría otra vez. Porque todo los separaba y nada podía ser._

_- Te Amo, Allen Walker…- le dijo abrazándole con necesidad cuando él la miraba casi dormido. Dos lágrimas sin testigo, cayeron._

-0-

Allen despertó. Se sentía confundido. Era de día, un sol bastante furioso vertía su luz y calor agobiante dentro de su habitación.

Había soñado de nuevo con Road. Hacía dos noches lo había hecho, al parecer ahora también. Pero en este segundo sueño había habido más que sólo besos. El joven Walker se sonrojó. En su sueño habían recorrido con labios y manos un camino de carne suave, cálida y trémula. Se llevó las manos a la cara y la restregó con descuido. Sólo había sido un sueño y ya, sólo eso.

Se levantó dispuesto a no quedarse otro segundo en ese lugar que le estaba haciendo tener fantasías incomprensibles. Le habían dicho que en la India se recuperaría más rápido de sus heridas pero lo cierto era que la estadía en ese lugar le estaba causando otra clase de anomalías. Además de que estaba durmiendo hasta tarde, si seguía ahí se le iba a hacer una costumbre difícil de quitar.

Con pesadez y arrastrando los pies se acercó a la ventana. Las calles estaban llenas de gente. A lo lejos entre todo ese mar de personas, un objeto llamó su atención. Era un paraguas rosa con una calabaza en la punta. Allen se alertó, el corazón le latió a un ritmo que nunca había experimentado. Con casi medio cuerpo fuera la alcanzó a ver de espaldas.

Era Road y usaba un vestido de tirantes color celeste con pequeños holanes. Justo como…

Descolocado entró de nuevo a su habitación. Se pellizcó con fuerza para saber si no estaba de nuevo soñando. El dolor y la carne enrojecida de su brazo le hicieron ver que no. Estaba despierto. Mirando incrédulo su cuarto, sus ojos fueron detenidos bruscamente por un objeto.

Sobre el pequeño buró había un broche para cabello en forma de estrella.

Él corazón se le volvió a sacudir. Allen trastabilló al dar un par de pasos atrás. ¿Qué era todo eso?

Aun totalmente confundido, brincó por la ventana y corrió por las calles. Necesitaba explicaciones. Anduvo buscándole entre la gente, preguntó a quien pudo pero la búsqueda fue inútil. Nunca dio con ella. Más desconcertado que cuando había salido, regresó a su hostal. La mujer robusta que atendía la recepción le llamó para decirle que tenía algo para él.

_*Nunca olvidaré que aunque haya sido sólo por una vez, fui tu único camino*_

El joven exorcista tragó con fuerza después de leer esa solitaria línea que estaba escrita en un papel. No había sido una fantasía ni un sueño, había sucedido en verdad. Seguramente con ayuda de sus habilidades como Noé, Road había creado una realidad alterna. Una en donde lo tenía con ella. Una en donde no existían impedimentos para lo que sentía por él.

_"Te amo, Allen Walker."_

Una realidad en donde tal vez, él mostró en verdad lo que sentía por uno de sus enemigos. Y no era odio, ni siquiera desprecio.

Agotado por esa marea de pensamientos, Allen se dejó caer sobre el colchón, y miró el techo. No sabía que pensar de todo eso. Pero más que nada no sabía que pensar de él mismo y ese comportamiento. Sin embargo, aun siendo así todo confuso, a Allen le quedaba claro algo. Y eso era que entre ellos no debía haber nada. Porque un Noé y un exorcista sólo existían para destruir uno al otro. No para desearse, mucho menos aún para amarse.

Aunque sin poder evitarlo, el nombre de ella se le escapó mientras cerraba los ojos y sujetaba con fuerza el broche de estrella.

-0-

Rumbo a Japón, Tikki no podía dejar de preguntarse qué sucedía con Road. Porque su siempre alegre hermana tenía un semblante muy distinto al habitual. De nuevo, volteó verla, ella seguía igual. La joven Noé lucía ensimismada y triste. Y mientras se avistaba a la lejanía la majestuosidad del Monte Fuji, Road, harta, giró el rostro apartándolo del escrutinio que hacía su hermano.

Pero lo cierto era que no quería que Tikki presenciara las necias lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, lágrimas causadas por el imposible amor que profesaba hacia uno de sus enemigos. Amor que le había hecho caer en algo tan desatinado como engañarlo y más aún, engañarse a sí misma. Road no pudo evitar quebrase cuando su hermano, tal vez intuyendo que necesitaba apoyo, le abrazó. El llanto brotó, crudo, doloroso; y aunque Road sabía que era inútil guardar esperanza, ella lo haría.

Porque ese desolado Camino siempre estaría esperando ansioso por su amado Caminante.

* * *

Teniendo en cuenta que tiene largo rato que no leo el manga, pero sí vi el anime, esto es lo mejor que pude hacer.

Espero que a alguien le guste. Aun así, Gracias por leer.


End file.
